The Songdrabble Chronicles
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Nine short drabbles inspired by songs I heard on the radio. All the best HP Pairings and then some more!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Basically I listened to the radio and wrote drabbles about the best HP pairings, so enjoy and give it a try, it's fun!**

**Rated: T for safety**

***Disclaimer: "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about your father's nipples"**

"Hero" Mariah Carey  
Harry/Ginny

The Weasleys wondered out of Hogwarts as the sun set over the distant mountains. The deaths of Fred, Lupin and Tonks loomed over their heads; none of them thought they'd smile any time soon.

This notion changed, however, when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked their way. Ginny caught a glimpse of Harry's apologetic smile before she ran down the lawn toward him. Ron pulled Hermione away to give them a moment alone as Ginny threw her arms around his neck. He buried his face into her hair, memorizing her scent, allowing her to warm his frozen heart.

"You came back to me," Ginny whispered as tears slid down her pink cheeks.

"I made a promise and, as you know, I must not tell lies." Harry kissed her forehead as she pulled away.

"My hero." And she pulled him into a passionate kiss, not even caring that her family was watching with dropped jaws.

"No, my hero," Harry whispered back.

"Alejandro" Lady Gaga  
Ron/Hermione

Hermione had her wild curls piled beautifully atop her head, one strand hanging down passed her eyes and barely grazing her lush lips. This did not go unnoticed by Ron.

"Who are you all dressed up for?" His tone was filled with resentment.

"Is that your pathetic excuse for a compliment? And I was under the impression that the book you gave Harry had some impact on you."

"How did you know about that?" Ron's face turned bright red at the memory of the dating book.

"I know many things...So, was it a compliment?" Hermione looked so suddenly vulnerable that Ron let go of all his insecuriities and awkwardness and threw caution to the wind. He stepped forward and raised Hermiones face with his index finger.

"What can I say? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Piano Man" Billy Joel  
Sirius/Remus

Sirius curled his long legs under him and snuck a glance out of the grand windows of his bedroom at number 12 Grimmauld Place, wondering how much longer he would be trapped in this house, as rain cascaded down the glass.

And what, if anything, would have him leave, set him free? Surely not release; no one wanted to believe that he was innocent. Death, perhaps, would set him free.

"Sirius...Oh, baby!" Sirius didn't realize that he was crying until Remus sat next to him on the huge bed and craddled the other man's face in his hands, wiping away his tears.

"What does it feel like, Moony? To have so much ambition and be forced into silence. To feel like you don't exist?" They hardly ever talked about Lupin's damnation in the wizarding world for being a werewolf but Sirius needed to know.

Lupin took Sirius in his arms as the other man began to cry softly, feeling useless and unwanted. He kissed his lips gently before staring out at the harsh rain.

"It feels like this."

"Break Even" The Script  
Tonks/Lupin

Tonks allowed her body to slide to the ground as she held her stomach, half expecting to feel a big lump there. Of course there wasn't; She had only been pregnant for a little over a month.

The pain in her heart was impossible to ignore. She had always been upfront with her feelings. Too upfront, according to her mother. It was too easy for her to get hurt and he had done it again.

Her mother didn't poke her head in that night, probably because she knew Tonks was in a screaming mood. She would scream at anyone right now, until she lost her voice and silenced her pain. ANything would be better than this.

Tonks patted her stomach where his baby was growing and knew that she was so far from breaking even, from being whole.

"The Only Exception" Paramore  
Snape/Lily

He remembered the shouting, the screams, the fear that filled his childhood, his every waking nightmare. He was sure that nothing could ever made him so scared.

But Snape should have known that there was one thing that could do the trick. He realized this the day he sat in Dumbledores office, tears ripping through his black eyes. Lily dead? Kind, strong, sensitive Lily? And it was all his fault.

"Her son lives. If you truly cared for her you would keep him safe," Dumbledore whispered.

James Potter's son? The arrogant man who stole the only woman he ever loved? Never. But what had he done? What did he owe?

"Fine, I'll do it." Not for James. Not for this Harry Potter. For Lily.

She was the only exception.

"Thrash Unreal" Against Me!  
Tonks/Lupin

"I do feel bad about this," Tonks said as she cuddled up to Remus' side.

"About what, exactly?" Remus ruffled her hair playfully.

"About...about being too damn obsessed with you! You're all I think about, all I ever want! While most people are busy worrying about keeping themselves alive I can't stop wondering if you'll ever make love to me!" Tonks sputtered each word in drunken honesty.

Remus laughed softy and pressed his lips to her ear.

"How much of Sirius' firewhiskey did you drink?"

"Enough," She said as she weaved her fingers through his hair, pulling his lips to hers once more.

"Paparazzi" Lady Gaga  
Ron/Lavender

Ron Weasley could be seen by many students dashing across the grounds of Hogwarts with the Boy Who Lived hot on his trail. When Ron ran without hesitation into the forbidden forest Harry knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Ron, why are you HIDING?" Harry leaned breathlessly against a tree.

"It's Lavender, I can't stand her! Bloody stalker, that girl."

"But I thought you liked her...a lot?"

"Did I? Must have been high."

"I Hate This Part" Pussy Cat Dolls  
Harry/Cho

He gazed at her lowered head as tears trickled down the beautiful cheeks, and he realized that he didn't want this anymore.

"We c-can't do this..." He didn't want to say it, but someone had to. They weren't working. They were too weak for each other.

"I know," Cho nodded, though the tears continued. Harry sighed and grazed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You know I hate this part," he whispered. She smiled sadly before standing up and turning her back on him. She looked over her shoulder for the last time.

"Yeah, so do I."

"According To You" Orianthi  
Bellatrix/Voldemort

"You are such a mess, what are you going to do with your life? Who would want you!"

Everyone told Bella this, but _he_ never did. He'd lean close to her and tell her that she was beautiful, incredible, his most reliant.

Who cared that Sirius Black, her traitor of a cousin, thought that she was a hot mess?

"Is the plan ready, Bella?" The snake-like voice whispered.

"Yes, my Lord. Everything is perfect."

_Just like you and I._

"Bullet Proof" La Roux  
Lily/James

"Get away from me, you arrogant git!"

"Not until you admit that you're hot for me, Evans!"

"You disgust me, Potter." With that, Lily spun on her heel and marched across the grounds to where Sev sat alone under a giant oak tree.

"What did he want?" Sev growled without looking up.

"To ask me out. Again."

"And did you say yes?"

"Of course not! Unlike the rest of these girls I'm bullet proof to his so called charm."

Later, Lily caught herself gazing at James across the common room, as she did every night and would continue to do until the day she died.

"You'll Be in My Heart" Phil Collins  
Tonks/Lupin

"Shh, baby, hush." Tonks slid her hands to Remus' face and wiped his eyes.

"I can't...We can't....I'm terrible for you. I'm a monster!" Remus had finally let his guard down. All his fears and insecurities were bursting from him before he could stop himself.

"No, we belong together."

"But, people-"

"Will be people. I don't care what they say, I love you."

**I hope everyone enjoyed, I'll be doing more and reviews would =Love!**

***Disclaimer quote comes from a Youtube video called Lupin's Lessons of Life, watch it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to make a chapter two, but here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

"Decode" by Paramore  
Albus/Gellert

"Stop it, stop it!" Everything was a blur. Albus couldn't figure out when things stopped making sense. They had it all planned; they would rule the world together, _be_ together, be happy. What was this side he didn't know? Who was this man? Was he even a _man_?

"Don't get involved!" Gellert screamed, pointing his wand at Aberforth. His little brother stood grounded, his wand pointed back, his teeth visibly gritted.

What happened to destroy them?

"I can't just stay out of this, this is my family!" He could feel the tears running down his cheeks but couldn't stop them. Gellert glared at him, all traces of love gone from his dark eyes.

"They you aren't part of _my_ family!"

A flash of green sprang out from one wand and everything went blank. The world seemed to end right there, as he saw his love for what he really was for the first time.

"Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold  
Harry/Ginny

Late at night, Harry peered around the dark tent. Ron and Hermione were laying close to each other, unconsciously holding hands. It made him think about Ginny. Then again, everything made him think of Ginny these days. She was in every thought, every memory. He sat up late at night watching the Marauders Map, waiting for a glimpse of her little feet wandering all over the building. Sometimes it took minutes for him to find her feet in some obscure part of the building, but it was worth it. It meant she was still okay.

One night he looked for her feet for thirty solid minutes, but found nothing. What happened to her? She could be anywhere!

The fears built up inside him and overflowed in tears. He did something he hadn't done in years; he got down and prayed. Whether there was a God up there or just a bunch of foolish wizards who were just as lost as he was, he prayed that someone would look after her. Because he couldn't live in a world were Ginevra Weasley didn't exist.

"Man, I Feel Like a Woman" by Shania Twain  
Hermione/Ron

Hermione piled her hair on top of her head, allowing a few stray strands to wrap gracefully around her face. She pulled her dress up a bit, then shook her head and pulled it back down. Who cared if her boobs were practically popping out? Tonight was their last night to have fun, and damn it all, she was going to have fun.

She slipped her heels on, took a deep breath, counted to ten and made her way down the stairs and out the back door. Bill and Fleur's wedding was going to start soon, but she wasn't doing this for them. She held her chin up high and practically danced over to Ron. Men all along the way stopped to stare.

"Hey."

"Wow, you look great!" Ron's eyes bugged out. Hermione smiled flirtatiously and started to walk off, talking to him over her shoulder.

"Always the tone of surprise."

"I Miss You" by Blink 182  
Percy/Audrey

Percy shuffled around impatiently, staring at the clock every minute. _Five minutes, four minutes, three minutes..._

"Perce..." Percy felt gentle hands on his shoulder blades. He wanted to shake them off, but he wouldn't. She was all he had know. He had given up his whole family, and now she was the only one who still trusted him.

"Why do you love me, Audrey?" He looked up at the clock once more. _Two minutes..._

"Because I know who you really are." She kissed his neck softly and pulled his face away from the clock.

_One minute..._

"Because I know that you've made mistakes and you've learned from them. Because I know that, underneath that pompous attitude, there is a lost child just trying to find his place in the world, and longing for someone to show him the way."

"You're crazy, you know that?" She smiled slightly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He looked over at the clock again.

_Showtime._

Bill and Fleur's wedding had just started. And he wasn't there. He could already feel the tears brimming his eyes.

"One Song Glory" from RENT  
Snape/Lily

"She's very pretty," Flitwick pointed out, trying to distract Severus. He looked at the woman for only a second and mumbled something about her being 'okay'.

"Nonsense, you barely looked at her! Here, look again, now!" Instead of looking, Severus got up and wandered out of the Three Broomsticks, the small wizard calling out from behind him. He hadn't wanted to talk to the professor, anyways.

He rushed out into the bitter cold, ignoring as it bit at his skin and reddened his cheeks. For once, he wasn't the pale man everyone was used to seeing. He sat in the snow under a tree, not caring that his bum would be numb when he finally decided to move.

He watched as the Golden Trio walked by, Ron muttering something about Ginny and Dean in a resentful tone. Harry nodded but stayed quiet. Severus smiled; he could tell that Harry was jealous of Dean. He was all too familiar with the feeling of jealousy.

Why was he protecting this boy? For glory? Yeah right. No one would ever know what he did. So why?

_To make it up to her. For what you did to her family. It's your fault, after all. Now redeem yourself._

"Waking Up in Vegas" by Katy Perry  
Dumbledore/Minerva

"Aghh..." Albus tried to roll over but found his path obstructed. Maybe he had fallen asleep on the floor again. Maybe his was in the room of requirement again, laying against some beautiful bed pressed up against the wall. Yes, that has to be it!

Unfortunately, the truth was much more horrifying.

Dumbledore peered over his back to see Minerva curled up on her side, naked. For a second he gagged and thought he might throw up. Not because of Minerva, per say, because she was certainly the kind of woman he would be attracted to...If he were attracted to women in the first place.

He shuddered and raised his hand to his face, trying to wipe the awful mental images out of his head. If only he could pull this memory out of his mind and hide it away forever.

Just then, his eye caught a shiny object gleaming from his finger. He examined the gold band for a long time, before deciding to roll over and suffocate himself with a pillow. He had clearly lost control of the situation.

"It's Gonna Be Me" by N'Sync  
Romilda/Harry

Romilda was ready to rip heads. Not rip them off. Just rip them so badly that a person would be forced to live in scarred agony for the rest of their miserable, red-headed lives. She stared daggers at Ginny and Harry, watching them kiss with sickening passion. A thousand evil plans ran through her mind; she was going to make Ms. Weasley pay for this big time.

_No, Romilda, don't lower yourself to their level. He'll come to you._

Sure. Eventually he would notice all the things she had been doing for him. Why, she made him chocolates (yes, _made_), she brewed the love potion herself, she kept her hair soft and fluffy and beautiful like all the guys liked it. She got her nails done every week. But then, Harry is a man, and men never noticed small things like that. You'd think he would have noticed the chocolates, though.

Why did he never notice anything she did? That's all well and good, because Weasley was going to tear his heart to shreds, and he was going to realize that she was right for him after all. And he'll come crawling and beg, and she'll turn him down countless times before deciding that he's had enough and finally accept his apologize. And then they'll live happily ever after.

"Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?" by The Offspring  
Lavender/Seamus

"Go away!"

"No, I won't! Not until you talk to me!" Seamus had been desperately trying to beat the door down for the last ten minutes, but Lavender wouldn't budge. Neither would the door, for that matter. He was worried about her; Lavender Brown wasn't the type of girl to randomly burst out into tears for no reason and then lock herself in a bathroom.

But she did, and she felt that she had a _very _good reason for doing so. She didn't want to look at Seamus. She didn't even want to look at herself.

"Please, Lav..." His voice was suddenly very gentle, but she hear the unmistakable pain behind his composure. He didn't have to be hurting like she was. So she let him in. He locked the door behind him and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Wanna tell me what this is all about, eh?"

Lavender wiped her face off and grabbed for some tissue, wiping the snot off her hand and face. Gross.

"The girls wanted to do make-overs."

"Problem?" She bolted up, kicking the garbage bin over in the process.

"LOOK AT ME! I'm all scarred up and ugly. They'd have to spend hours on me, and I'd still be this...this horrible THING!" She turned her back on Seamus and glared at her reflection in the mirror. With tears running down her face, she looked even uglier to herself than before. She was surprised to see Seamus in the mirror with her a second later, a fond look in his eyes. He reached his hand up and wiped her tears away.

"You know what I see? I see a beautiful, strong, brave woman. And I always will."

Gently, he pulled her away from the mirror and brought her in for a kiss that would change her life forever. She didn't see the little girl in the mirror anymore; She only saw the woman behind his eyes.

**So, for those of you who actually read (and there are very few of you) I hope you enjoy these. Please review and let me know if there are any songs you'd like me to make drabbles for! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
